Things He Lost In The Fire
by SoraLover1994
Summary: There were two young siblings. Two years ago, there was a fire. She died. He blamed himself for her death. She returns from the dead, leaving him baffled. Sora and Demi- Brother-Sister relationship. I only own Demi and the story plotline!


**Me: Okay, I was watching an Inuyasha episode one day, and a little girl had died in a fire, which brought this fanfiction to mind. The story probably sucks a little, but this is my very first attempt at death, so DON'T FLAME ME.**

**Sora: PLEASE.**

_**Things He Lost In the Fire**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A young man with spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes that was wearing a black suit stood in a graveyard alone with tears falling from his eyes, holding a single white rose in his hands as he stared down at a small silver grave embedded in black letters.

_**Demitria Hikari. 1998-2006. A young girl that possessed both physical and inner strength in her heart at such a young age. Forever remains in our hearts as a loving daughter, a sister, and a friend. Lost, but never forgotten.**_

"I'm so sorry, Demitria… It was my entire fault that you died in the first place… My entire fault... And now it's too late to apologize for all of this…"

_**Two years ago….**_

_It was a rainy day in the middle of spring. A young boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes was walking home from a long day at school, carrying his knapsack in his hands instead of on his back. He was forced to accompany his young sister home at that moment, and wasn't exactly happy about that. _

_The young girl with long brown hair tied up in two pigtails and vivid blue eyes trailed behind her brother, picking up any interesting item she could find. She stopped in front of a grocery store and then picked up a small piece of silver that rested in the water._

_"Hey big brother, look at this!" A small female's voice called out, picking up something off the ground. The then thirteen year old boy turned towards the young girl and the girl held out the item towards him. _

_"Okay… What is it?" The boy asked, staring at the item the young girl had found._

_"Look, look! I found a piece of a pure silver embedded shell! Those are very rare here on the Destiny Islands, mommy told me!" The girl replied, smiling widely._

_"You stopped me in the middle of the sidewalk to look at some dumbass little piece of silver?" The boy said angrily to the little girl._

_"Well, I-" The girl began._

_"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it right now, okay?! I've gone through enough mess today! And I'm ending today by getting rid of this stupid piece of silver shit you found!" The boy exclaimed angrily, throwing the small piece of the rare silver into the sewer. "WELL?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY NOW, DEMITRIA?!"_

_Tears of pain streamed down the little girl's face as she stared up at her older brother. She could easily see the hatred and anger in his eyes as he stared down at her with much colder eyes. _

_"I've got a great deal to say to you...! You say that you've gone through enough mess in just one short day, Sora?! I've gone through enough mess dealing with you ever since the first day I came to live with you! __**The day I was born**__! And you wanna know what else I'm gonna say to you?!" Demitria exclaimed angrily._

_"What?!" Sora replied angrily, moving a little closer to face her clearly._

_"Sora Hikari, you're nothing but a huge jerk and a liar! I… I HATE YOU!" Demitria said angrily, running off with a hand over her eyes._

_"Yeah, well, at least I'm not self-centered like you are!" Sora called back angrily as Demitria ran off for home. Demitria glanced back and then turned towards home._

_Sora arrived at his home a few moments later, only to have his mother stare down at him with a very angry look._

_"Hello mother." Sora said nervously._

_"Sora, where's Demitria? I thought that I told you to walk her home from school today." His mother replied angrily, her similar blue eyes staring down at Sora._

_"She's not here?! I thought she came home when she ran off- Uh oh…" Sora said nervously, accidentally letting the fact that she ran off slip out of his mouth._

_"She did what?!" His mother exclaimed angrily, nearly blowing the top roof of the house off by saying that. Sora took a few steps back, really not wanting to get hurt. "FIND HER RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am, goodbye ma'am!" Sora said quickly, grabbing a flashlight and running out of the house before his mother could let out another word._

_Demitria sat alone in a dark alley, tears filling up in her eyes as she held a small pocketknife that Sora had given her for protection when she was about six in her hands and she stared up at the night sky._

_"Daddy… What's the right thing for me to do? I don't wanna die yet. There's so much I wanna see. Like other places away from Destiny Islands… Like you said you would do." Demi said, still staring up at the starry sky. Her father had died a little over a year ago in a bad car accident, and she had communicated with the stars in the sky since that moment. Sora never understood why she did this and ignored her._

_"Demitria! Demitria, where are you?!" Demi heard Sora call to her from nearby._

_"Oh no…! It's Sora…! I really don't need to be bothered with him anymore…" Demitria quickly made a run for the trees, dropping the knife as she did so._

_"Demitria? Are you in here? You have to come home. Mom's really worried." Sora called out. Demitria clasped the tree, letting her nails scratch against the bark._

_"No! I won't!" Demitria exclaimed angrily, still holding onto the tree. "I'm never going back home! Not with you or anyone else! I want father to come and bring me home! At least he would care about me!"_

_"Okay, now you're just being crazy, Demitria! And why dad of all people?! I told you that he's gone and he's never coming back…" Sora said, very hurt to say this._

_"Leave me alone, Sora! And my name's Demi! Don't call me Demitria anymore!" Demi exclaimed angrily, still not coming out. Sora furiously walked towards the tree and grabbed Demi's arm, pulling her. "LET GO!"_

_"Will you just shut up and just listen to me?! Mom, Riku, Kairi, the whole island! We're all really worried about what's happening to you since dad died in that car crash. Even I'm really worried about you now!" Sora said, kneeling down next to Demitria._

_"So? When have you ever worried about your younger sister? You've never cared about me, and you even threw something I cherished into the sewer!" Demi said angrily, turning away from Sora._

_"Oh, you actually thought so?" Sora said, reaching in his back pocket. He took out the small silver piece and handed it to her. "Then why was it in my pocket?"_

_"But how did you-?" Demi began._

_"I went in the sewer and got it after you ran off." Sora replied, smiling._

_"Thank you, Sora." Demi said, wrapping her arms around Sora in an embrace. Sora smiled widely and then wrapped his arms around Demi as well._

"Wow… I upset her by throwing her beloved piece into the sewer, than I made her happy again after that moment by courageously going into the sewer to recover it…" Sora said to himself. He reached in his back pocket and brought out that very same piece.

_"Sora… Demitria said that she wanted you to have this before she passed away." His mother had said, handing him the small piece._

_"The piece of her shell…?" With that, Sora kissed it and put it in his back pocket._

"The only thing I'll have left to remember you by when I want to see you is this silver shell piece you found before you died… I need no item as a keepsake. I have my own memories of you with me always, Demi." Sora began to dig a small home and placed the shell piece inside of the grave.

"Sora! Wrap it up, it's time to go now!" Sora heard his mother call out to him. Sora sighed heavily as he turned back to look at his mother standing further away.

"I'm coming!" Sora called back.

"Well, hurry up! I'm gonna be late for work messing around with you and your dead sister..." His mother replied. Sora turned back towards the small grave.

"You know something, Demi… Mom hasn't been the same at all since that fire. She's been much more cautious. She won't even let me hang out with Riku and Kairi that much anymore since you passed because she doesn't think I'll be that safe on my own." Sora said. Then he giggled. "You were right about her being way too uptight."

"SORA!!!" His mother called out again.

"I SAID I'M COMING! Well, I have to go for right now… Mom's calling for me and I don't need to hear her call me again. If I do, then I'll throw a fit." Sora said while placing the white rose down on the grave. "I'll be back, I promise. Don't forget me."

KH-KH-KH-KH

A young girl with brown hair and blue eyes stared down at the Earth, watching over a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes similar to her own.

"Sora's missing me… Isn't there any way I can go back to the Earth, father? I really wanna go back to be with Sora." A voice said from above the clouds.

"No, Demitria, there's no more opportunities to live. When you die, you're either reincarnated, a ghost trapped on the Earth, or you remain a spirit in heaven or hell. And unfortunately you got the third option." A man's voice replied.

"Why couldn't I get the second option?! I'm NOT a good kid all of the time!" Demi replied angrily, plopping down onto the clouds. "I HATE IT IN HEAVEN! I've been here for two years now! I wanna go back home, be with my friends! Not heaven! HOME! Where I belong! I HATE THIS DESTINY!!! I HATE EVERYTHING HERE!"

"Demi, you can't say 'hate' here." Her father replied.

"I'll say hate all I want! I HATE NOT BEING WITH MY BROTHER! I HATE NOT BEING ON EARTH! AND I HATE GOD FOR EVEN PUTTING ME HERE!!!" Demi shouted out angrily. Suddenly, light began to engulf her. "What the-?!"

"You wish to return to your normal life so very bad, Demitria Hikari? Then you'll receive another chance out there. However, if you provoke a normal life and something happens that you choose not to change, you will never be allowed to come back into heaven. You have three days to return your burial place and be able to retrieve the item you cherish the most. Fail… And you die once again." A deep voice called out.

"I'll die again if I can't find my true possession? Oh my god…" Demi said as the light suddenly engulfed her entire body and she fell back onto the Earth.


End file.
